


Life Isn't As Easy As It Seems

by xXGlitchyXx (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I need more Karmagisa Maeiso Itona/Tersaka and Hayami and Chiba, I'msosorry, Icouldn'thelpmyself, M/M, Multi, Other, i have problems, there might also be Assassination Classroom characters in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXGlitchyXx
Summary: Sooo, this is mostly Ocs, there's some Assassination Classroom in here but that's about it...It's also not finished so be warned!~~~~What would you do if you're a professional assassin that was suddenly given the task to kill someone that doesn't seem dangerous in the first place?Well, Assassin Elishah was given the task to kill a "dangerous" target, but he doesn't seem dangerous at all.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a book about my Ocs, hope you enjoy!

**((Lance's POV))**

Just another day in my boring ass life. I sighed and walked up the stairs of my house to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my laptop from my bag. I opened a new tab then started re-searching about the lesson I was about to teach tomorrow. That is, until my phone so _rudely_ interrupted me from my work.

I groaned and looked at the caller's ID, which just so happens to be my twin sister. I answered the phone and put it against my ear.

"What now?" I answered, continuing my work with my free hand.

"Yo, Lance, there's a cafe that opened up next to my apartment, wanna come? Lev and Luke are also coming." Comes my sister's response from the other end.

"How do you guys even find the free time to go out on adventures like this?" I asked her, saving the document and all my work before shutting down the gadget and putting it back in my bag.

"Because we're not workaholics like you." Lyla said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Excuse me, unlike you guys, I actually exert effort on my work." I reply back with sass.

"Well, are you coming or not? Because we apparently drifted off from our original topic." Lyla said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I responded, rolling my eyes at my sister.

"Great! My mission is accomplished then!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna bid you farewell then." I told her, getting ready to go out.

"Buh-bye!" She yelled then hung up.

I grabbed my stuff and the bag that contains the stuff that I need, if I'm gonna hang with them then might as well finish something while I'm waiting.

 

_**~~~~In another place~~~~** _

 

**((????'s POV))**

 

I walked into my boss' office, wondering why the hell would he randomly just call me like this. 

"Sir?" I asked peeking in his dark office.

"Ah, Elishah, come in, I've been expecting you." Came a deep voice.

"Obviously, ya sent me here." I replied bluntly and stepped inside.

He gestured for me to sit down so I complied.

“What’s this about?” I asked slouching and putting my head to the palm of my hand.

He took out a folder and placed it on the table. I stood up straight and opened the folder.

“I need you to assassinate somebody.” He answered, clasping his hands together.

“Already? I just got back from Russia…” I muttered eyeing the picture.

The man has spiky platinum blonde hair, he also has bangs that are swept on the side. He frighteningly has pale skin in a way that doesn’t seem healthy at _all_. He also has emerald green eyes and is smiling brightly in the picture.

“No, no, he lives here in America so you won’t be journeying to other countries.” My boss said.

“Really? Haven’t heard from him though, doesn’t seem like someone _that_ important.” I said looking over at his file.

 

Name: Lance Kenny H. Zion

Gender: Male

Height: 5’8/172.72cm

Profession: Teacher

Mother: Erica Jade G. Harriet

Father: Kenneth Carlos T. Zion

Siblings: Levian Elizabeth H. Zion (Sister) Lyla Elisse H. Zion (Sister) Lucas Kyle H. Zion (Brother) Unnamed Sister

 

“Unnamed sister?” I asked looking at him.

He shrugged “probably died at birth.”

I nodded and stored the folder in my bag. “What’s so important about him?”

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t get anything out of the guy, he just told me that Lance is dangerous and needs to be killed as soon as possible, he asked eight other assassins to do the job, all of them from Japan. They came in pairs too, the first pair are Akabane Karma and Shiota Nagisa. The second are Isogai Yuuma and Maehara Hiroto. The third are Horibe Itona and Terasaka Ryouma. And the last pair are Chiba Ryuunosuke and Hayami Rinka.” He said, reading off a stack of papers. “He gave us and the other assassins a year to complete the mission. Apparently he asked nine other assassins each year to assassinate him before but all others failed.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? Where can I find the eight other assassins?”

“From what I’ve heard, the eight assassins knew each other before and all flied to America, I think they rented out an apartment near the target’s house.”

I nodded and took the folder and placed it inside my bag. “Anything else I need to know?”

“They all changed their names so Akabane Karma is known as Kristopher Akabane. Shiota Nagisa is known as Samuel Shiota. Isogai Yuuma is known as Martin Isogai. Maehara Hiroto is known as Hunter Maehara. Horibe Itona is known as Nathan Horibe. Terasaka Ryouma is known as Ryan Terasaka. Chiba Ryuunosuke is known as Randolph Chiba. Hayami Rinka is known as Kathrina Hayami.”

“Kay, that all?” I asked getting ready to leave.

“Shiota Nagisa and Akabane Karma would pose as teachers as the same school as the target along with Horibe Itona and Terasaka Ryouma. While Isogai Yuuma, Maehara Hiroto, Chiba Ryuunosuke and Hayami Rinka would pose as students, the eight are already in the academy as it is. And the others are informed about you as well.”

“Okay, I have a question though, what if the nine of us worked together to assassinate the target?” I asked, interested now.

“The one who kills the target would get the prize money but it will be divided as to how you contributed to the assassination” He answers, leaning back on his chair.

“Does the target have any health or mental problems?” I asked, looking back as to how pale he is at the picture.

My boss shook his head “nothing that I’ve heard of.”

“How come is his face pale though?” I asked, pulling the folder out again and flipping it to the page where his picture was shown. “See?”

My boss clicked his tongue. “Ah, from what I know, he was born with pale skin but he seems rather healthy.”

I nodded and looked at his files again. “It says here that he has siblings, what do they look like?”

My boss pulled out three other folders and pulled out a fourth one. “His eldest sibling is Levian Zion and his twin sister is Lyla Zion while Lucas Zion is his youngest sibling.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “What about the unnamed one?”

“You seem fairly interested at the last one.”

“Of course, I have to know every bit of info allowed so I can use it to my advantage.”

“Well, if you must know, the unnamed one was the youngest out of all of them.”

“Where can I find more information about him and his family?”

“That’s where I draw the line, the client only gave us these files and we have to work with that. Though you can probably get something if you hacked into his database.”

I thought about it then nodded. “Thanks, now I should probably get going, I’m gonna contact you through Cody, I’m also gonna take these.” I gestured to the folders scattered on the table. “Might be useful stuff ya got there.”

My boss nodded and grabbed another folder from his drawer then put it on the table. “Here’s information about the other assassins."

I nodded at him, now wanting to leave. “Is that all, sir?”

He nodded at me “if you don’t have anymore questions then you may leave.”

I stood up “I was planning on leaving.” I smirked and grabbed the folders then I shoved them into my bag. I turned my heel then left the room, walking past other assassins working for him. I left the building walking to a cafe nearby to view what little intel I have.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**((Lance’s POV))**

 

I made my way down to the cafe looking at the directions Lyla gave me from time to time. By the time I got there it was afternoon since Lyla’s apartment was far away from my house. I entered the cafe immediately going to the second floor immediately seeing my siblings sitting in the corner. I strolled over to them and sat down beside Levian.

She greeted me and I just nodded as a response. I pulled out my laptop and started continuing where I left off. My siblings’ discussion something about something I didn’t catch on.

“Hey, Lance.” I heard Lucas say, I hummed in response, a signal to him to know that I’m listening.

“I heard you guys have new students, who are they?” Oh, right, Lucas was the only one out of my siblings who's interested on what's happening in the school.

“Hm, there’s this girl with pinkish hair and green eyes. Her name is Kathrina Hayami, smart student I may add, especially in biology.” I told him, remembering that she also has good aim and can catch up to the lessons quickly.

I saw Lucas nod “anymore students?”

“Another guy, Kathrina and him are actually good friends, his name is Randolph Chiba. Randolph is great at algebra, actually. Him and Kathrina always talk to each other and they often talk to the two other transfers.” I responded to Lucas.

“Who are they?” Lucas asked.

“The third transfer is Hunter Maehara, he excels at mathematics. His best friend is Martin Isogai. Martin is the best at social studies in the whole level, that means that he's tied up with Aiji and Ayako with that and he also often helps Hunter with the subject. The four transfers get along well, and from what I know, the four are actually childhood friends. They help each other on subjects a lot.” I told him, not looking away from my laptop.

Lucas hummed in response and continued talking to Lyla.

I shrugged and concentrated at my work, taking sips of the coffee from time to time.

 

**((Elishah’s POV))**

 

I look over at the target and his siblings’ folders and their pictures. Levian has auburn hair and emerald green eyes, just like Lance. Her bangs cover her left eye and she has tan skin. Lyla also has auburn hair and green eyes, like Levian and Lance and like Levian, she has tan skin. Her hair is kept in a ponytail with some strands going on her eyes. Lucas has light brown hair and green eyes, he also has tan skin. His bangs are swept to the side too. Their unnamed sibling unsurprisingly doesn’t have a picture. I took my phone out and spoke in a quiet tone. “Hey, Cody, you there?”

A face popped up from my screen. He has light blue hair and red eyes. His hair is held back from dropping completely over his eyes by a black and white bandana he also has pale skin. He smiled up at me. “Hey, Elishah! What do you need?” He asked with a kind voice.

I smiled back at him. “Yeah, can you track these people that I’m gonna show you now?”

He shrugged “it depends, lemme see.” He said, still having that kind voice of his.

I flipped the phone so he can take a look at the target and his siblings. “Okay! Sure I can easily track them down.” I heard Cody say. I turn my phone back so I can see what he’s doing. His face is replaced by green letters and numbers running by. I wait for a few seconds until I hear a soft ‘ding’ to notify me that he was done. I looked back at my phone to see his face again. He’s smiling when he finished and I looked expectantly at him.

“Good news! The target is in the same building as you but he’s in the second floor along with his siblings, though because there’s barely any information on the unnamed sibling, I couldn’t find them anywhere but I can confirm that the youngest sibling is alive and well.”

I nodded at him, thankful that he knows all of this.

“Anything else you need?” He asked, tilting his head.

I hummed and thought of anything else I might need from him. Then it hit me. “Ah, I need you to make false stuff about me with fake names and all that.” I said in a hushed tone to make sure that no one can hear me.

Codey nodded as my phone screen turned into an array of codes.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket, making sure that it didn’t turn off, knowing that Codey needs my phone on in order for him to work properly. While I waited for my order, I put the folders inside my bag and pulled out my laptop. I researched about the school I’ll be temporarily attending to. When my order was done, I paid and gathered my stuff then moved seats, going to the second floor. I looked around the room, looking for the table _and_ the target. I spot the target and his siblings almost immediately, seeing as the target is someone who’s practically the male embodiment of Elsa. He’s wearing a white button-up and black khakis. He’s typing away in his laptop while his siblings are animatedly chatting away.I take a seat near them but far enough as to not deem myself suspicious. I hear a quiet ‘ding’ in my pocket and I pulled my phone up, seeing Codey’s face on the screen. He was smiling brightly at me. “Finished!” He exclaims happily.

I smiled at him “good job! Send it to me in my house later on, ‘kay?”

He nodded at me “Okay! Anything else?”

I shook my head “I think that’s everything, I’ll call you later if I need anything more.”

He nodded and turned himself off.

I ate my order in peace, subtly looking at the target and his siblings from time to time.

Later on, due to mostly boredom, I looked at the assassins folder and opened it. Inside is all the information that I need for the assassins. I grabbed my phone and tried to call Shiota.

My phone rang once or twice until someone picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, is this...Nagisa Shiota?”

“Uhm, yes, that’s me.”

“Great! Give me a sec and we can talk.”

I gathered all my stuff and walked outside the cafe, because I already paid for my order.

“Okay, you still there Mr. Shiota?”

“Uhm, yea.”

“Anyways, I’m Elishah, one of the other assassins that you’re gonna work with, assuming you already know the others?”

“Yeah! Sorry, no one really gave us a way to contact you…”

“That’s fine, I heard that you’ll be posing as a fellow staff member with the target?”

“Yes, that’s true.”

“Okay, I’ll be at the school by next week or the week after then.”

”Okay, also is it alright if all nine of us meet up? To get to know each other better, I mean.”

“Sure, sure, seven o'clock fine for you guys?”

“That’s perfect, how about we meet up at the park nearby our apartment? I’ll send you the way later on.”

“Yeah, that works.”

“Good, bye then!”

“Goodbye, Mr.Shiota, pleasure talking to you.”

“Pleasure talking to you too.” He said then hung up.

I walked towards my house, stopping by a store nearby to pick out new stuff to disguise myself then went towards my house, putting all the stuff that I bought on the couch, flopping down beside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me here...I don't know ANYTHING about this....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Iamsosorry


End file.
